Seras' Plaything - Seras x Reader (LOTS of NSFW)
by Ecchievements
Summary: Seras is ordered to keep an eye on the mansion while Sir Integra is out. She heads to a Guard's post and has some fun. Seras x Reader. LOTS of NSFW. MA Only. You have been warned.


Seras had come walking around the corner of the hallway. She was coming to the checkpoint. While you, and every other guard on the premises, always eyed her up while she wasn't looking. She was a very "blessed" woman when it came to looks. You noticed something slightly different about her today as she was coming down the hallway. The buttons on the neck portion of her uniform were undone. As well as the first button of her uniform's shirt as well. Seras was in an unusually happy mood lately. Usually shes very strict and always guards Sir Integra ever since Master Alucard's disappearance.

"Miss Victoria, what brings you around the guards checkpoint?" You ask her.

"Sir Integra is handling very important business with the Queen's Advisors, she told me to keep an eye on the mansion." She said. Bending over your desk. "So, seen anything suspicious Guard?" Her eyes had softened.

"Uh.. no Miss Victoria.." You replied. Every time you caught her blinking, you tried to get a peek at her goods. She never showed much other than thigh with her uniform. And today may be the only day she ever showed a little more. You didn't want to pass up this opportunity. While you were very quickly eyeing down her uniform, you took a couple seconds too long when you noticed the crack of her breasts just above her last unbuttoned button. You looked back up, hoping she was still blinking. She wasn't.

She was looking at you, dead in the eyes when your eyes finally shifted back up to meet hers. She knew what you were trying to do.

"Tell me Guard, do you find Sir Integra attractive?" She asks you. You were trying to think of an answer. Integra definitely had very great personality. Her hips were pretty good you thought. While you were scrambling to find an answer, you noticed Seras tapping her left food and twirling her thumbs. Seras had very specific ticks. Everyone in the building memorized these ticks. And you remembered 'Left foot tapping and thumb twirling' means 'shes hungry.'

Seras always tapped her left foot and twirled her thumbs when she was hungry.

"Well, Master Integra is very controlling, that can be attractive to some people, Miss Victoria." You reply quickly once you notice shes hungry. You didn't want to piss off a hungry vampire.

"Hm. Yes, it can be, for certain people." Seras says. "How about me Guard. You find me attractive, don't you?"

"Uh.. well... I like to take into account a person's personality. There's so many variables that go into making an attractive woman. Every woman is equally attractive. None is better than the other." You try to sound a bit like Prince Charming. You are lying through your teeth.

Seras giggles. "Oh yeah? Every woman's equally attractive huh?" Seras stands straight up off the desk.

Seras had started lifting both her arms and bringing her hands up to the undone buttons. She slid her hands down until she found another button. She started popping buttons undone.

You are in complete and utter shock. She's not doing what you think she's doing is she? What in the hell has gotten into Seras today. You start sweating at the thought of what she might be doing. You briefly close your eyes. Trying to comprehend what's going on right now.

"Guard." You hear Seras call. You open your eyes.

You can't believe what has just happened. Seras' uniform top was completely undone. She still had her boots, thigh-highs, and skirt on. But her top was completely undone.

She has the most perfect tits any man could ever hope to see in a lifetime. She had no bra it seemed. It wasn't on the floor. And she was still wearing her shirt partially on. It slightly covering the sides of her nipples. Which were absolutely perfect.

"Every woman is equally attractive huh?" Seras said. Slowly walking around the side of the desk.

"I'll... admit.. I was... lying, Miss.. Victoria."

You were seeing a whole lot more than her thighs today.

"I thought so. No one is that nice, Guard." Seras said. Giggling. "I don't find every man attractive Guard, but you are one of my favorites." Seras had reached your side of the table. She knelt down in front of you in your chair. She slid across between your legs with her knees.

Her hands had been brought up to your knees and were sliding gently up your legs. Across your thighs, and finally found their way onto the button on your uniform's pants. Seras had popped the button off your pants. Her vampiric strength easily launching it across the room. She unzipped your trousers and her hands found her way onto your boxers.

"And not every man is the same either, Guard." She said as she started rubbing your rock hard penis through the outside of your boxers.

"Oooo, and not every man is this.. gifted." She said as she ran her finger tips down the length of your penis through your boxers.

"9 inches should be just enough to quench my thirst." Seras said. Smiling. "Lets get started, I'm starving."

Seras had pulled down your boxers just over your penis with her index finger. Her mouth made an "O" shape as she saw the whole thing before herself.

"More than enough indeed." Seras said. She was lifting herself higher with her knees. Seras was a very tall woman compared to a normal person. And even on her knees, she was neck level with you.

Seras had taken your member in one hand and was holding it straight up. She scooted closer with her knees, bringing your penis between her breasts. Her breasts were amazingly large. Your penis head just poking above the top of them.

Seras had started slowly moving up and down. The head of the penis disappearing for a second and reappearing when she had come back down.

After a minute or so of gentle preparation, Seras had started heating up a bit. She had slightly increased the speed of her moving. The pressure of her breasts when your penis' head dipped down into them was incredible. It was the most amazing thing you ever felt in your life. Her massive, fat-filled fun bags had squeezed every square millimeter of your member as it passed in-between them.

She was picking up speed even more. She was going at a faster pace now. She was using her butt to bounce off the back of her feet and bounce herself up, bring up the pace a considerable amount.

After what seemed like an absolute lifetime of Seras bouncing up and down on your member with her massive bonkers. You start to feel a tingle.

Seras noticed a slight twitch in your penis. "Oh, getting close are we?" She smiled. "I really had to work for this drink."

With every bounce. The tingle got more intense. And Seras was bouncing fast. She let down her extremely long tongue. The trademark of a true vampire. It was just long enough for the head of your penis to slide across it as it came up. So wet and slippery. And the pressure of her breasts combined was just too much.

You couldn't hold back anymore. You release.

Seras got just what she was looking for this whole time. Your penis comes up one last time out of her breasts onto her tongue. The first rope is shot.

Like a geyser of melted marshmallow, you shoot 1 rope, 2 rope, 3 ropes onto her eagerly awaiting tongue. Her head comes down to meet the head of your penis. She wraps her lips around your penis quickly as you continue to shoot another rope into her mouth.

Seras figures you are finished after a second of no shooting and she pops her lips off the head of your member. However, the incredible feeling of her lips smooching off your head and the rush of cold air onto it cause you to have an extended orgasm like no other.

An unsuspecting Seras finds herself surprised by yet more ropes of very thick, titanium white cum.

A rope finds itself landing on her left cheek. Traveling onto her eyelashes, and all the way up into her blonde hair. You shoot another rope, this one landing on her right cheek. And you shoot 3 more times. Covering her peach forehead and nose with rich, white face cream.

She is surprised and is looking at you with one eye open. She closed her left eye to keep the cream out. It was everywhere. She let down her tongue and opened her mouth. A gooey, syrupy paste ran down her nearly 6 inch tongue. After a string of cream ran down her tongue and into the middle of her breasts, she rolled her tongue and swallowed the mass of love batter. Looking up into your eyes the whole time.

\- Ecchievements' story time.


End file.
